


Aftermath

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This title is way to epic for this fluff....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

"Hazel..." Frank started, a little exuasted, "we should leave him alone." 

It wasn't a little known fact that Nico scared Frank to his Roman core, he shuddered rembering the Son of Hades freak out earlier today

"Oh come on he's my brother he wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"Tell that to his training skeletons" Frank mumbled under his breath  
"Training dummies aren't flies," Hazel stated matter-of-factly "plus they're dead anyway so its not like they're gonna feel anything."

He had to admit she had a point there.

"Let's just make the call." He surrendered  
Hazel just rolled her eyes and threw the drachma into the rainbow  
"Nico di Angelo, wherever he is please."  
The image shimmered and there was Nico alseep on a couch, but he wasn't alone.

"Oh..my..gods." Frank whispered in shock.

On the couch was both camps Golden Boy, Jason Grace cuddled up with Hazel's brother. They looked quite enamored with each other, Nico's head was resting on Jason's forearm, right under his head. Jason's other arm was occupied by being draped over Nico's side with a possessive grip curled in the small of his back. Even their legs were curled up together. To top it all off Nico appeared to be wearing one of Jason's shirts, it seemed to have the capacity of fitting a baby hippo in there with him. And they were asleep.

Frank looked down at his girlfriend, who different to his dumbfounded expression, just smiled at him

"Why don't we just call him back later, hmm?"


End file.
